Kacchako Secretly Married
by Scarletishly
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki and Ochako are secretly married. Of course, it was an arranged marriage. They probably have no interest in each other. But what if... something happens that can completely change the way they look at each other? What if they literally fall in love?


_A/N: LOLOLOL. This is my first time making a BNHA fanfic. Which means this is also my first time making a kacchako fanfic. Just a little warning, I might make Bakugou a little OOC sometimes. And, I'm sorry in advance, Minna._

* * *

 **E**

* * *

 **[OCHAKO URARAKA]**

"Bakugou," I started as I brushed my hair, making it look like my usual hair. He groaned as I set the brush on the table. I looked at the mirror, one last time and smiled at myself. I heard Bakugou groan more. I quickly turn towards his direction and gave him my bubbly smile.

"How are we supposed to go to school now?" I asked him.

Neither I or he want someone to know about this secret of ours. And that little secret of ours is... our secret marriage. Yes, it's what you're thinking. He and I are secretly married since... yesterday.

"Do I look like I fucking care?" he asked, no, stated in his harsh and rude voice. He was about to walk out of our bedroom when he looked back at me. He sighed and said, "Look woman. Just fucking go to school by yourself." He added, "I don't want people to see me with you."

I admit. I was slightly hurt when he said that he doesn't want people to see me with him. Of course, he would be ashamed when some weak girl would be walking with him. Of course, he'd be ashamed if rumors regarding him would spread out. Of course, he'd be ashamed when someone would see both of us together. Of course. He's Bakugou Katsuki after all.

"A-Alright then, you go ahead," I said, trying to sound unaffected by what he just said a little while ago. I slipped on my shoes and went to the kitchen to grab a sandwich so that I'll have something to eat for breakfast.

"Fuck no," he coldly said as he followed me into the kitchen and brought out two lunch boxes. He started putting food in the two boxes just as I started taking bites of the sandwich. After a few minutes of me taking bites, and him putting food in the two lunch boxes, I grabbed my bag and went towards the door of our house.

"Well," I said, as loud as I can so that he'll hear. "I'll go first Bakugou! Bye!" I held my hand out towards the doorknob and twisted it, and opened the door. Just when I was about to take a step outside, a hand harshly grabbed my wrist. And of course, it's only Bakugou. I mean, we're the only ones who live in this house.

"Wait, angel face," He said. He handed me one of the boxes he was preparing just a while ago. Did he just make me a bento?

"You go first," he said as he turned his head away from me, avoiding my stare. I only stood there, not saying a word. The door was just open and I can feel some people peeking at the door.

"Are you fucking going to take it or not?" he asked.

I took it quietly and after a few seconds, I gave him a bubbly smile.

"Thank you, Bakuguou!"

And with that, I went to school first.

"Hehe, I knew it!" Mina enthusiastically said as she made a victory pose of some sort. We're currently walking towards the cafeteria to have lunch and talking about Momo's love life. Well, it was Mina who started the talk. And of course, it made me nervous. What if they ask about my love life? What am I supposed to do? I can't let them know about our thing.

When we reached the cafeteria, all of us separated for a while because we have to order. When I was separated from the others, I looked around to see if I can see a glimpse of Bakugou. But, nope. So, I just went on the line and ordered a strawberry milkshake. We were immediately reunited in a table after ordering.

"So, when are you gonna confess to Todoroki?" Mina asked Momo. Momo seemed quite pressured though.

I searched my bag for the bento which was wrapped in a pink cloth with small heart prints on it. I placed the bento on the table and took a sip of from the strawberry milkshake I just bought and also started unwrapping the bento from the cloth.

"What about you, Tsuyu?" I heard Hagakure ask Tsuyu. This time it was Tsuyu who was being interrogated and pressured.

When the bento was half-way unwrapped, I saw a note.

And that note, caused me to choke on my drink and accidentally spill it out of my mouth.

The note says,

"Take care, wifey."


End file.
